


Ricki Three

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon sees.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ricki Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricki Three

**Author's Note:**

> Jean - Jim and Naomi are being difficult,so I thought I'd do 

## Ricki Three

by Erynn

Author's disclaimer: I don't own 'em. 

Simon, to tide you over. 

* * *

Simon 

Right, now where was I? Oh yes, ranting at Jim. He's not here to hear me, unfortunately. He's off gallivanting somewhere with Blair and Naomi. Didn't even give me a chance to refuse, just up and left, saying he had two years holiday built up, and damned if he wasn't going to take a couple of days. 

That's the first weird thing. Jim Ellison, taking time off work? He's the original workaholic, and suddenly he wants time off. To go to New York, no less? With his hearing, you'd think he'd want to stay as far away as possible, and he usually does. When I make him take time off, he goes camping! Not living it up in New York. Every time I think I know the man, he pulls a stunt like this. 

It's all Sandburg's fault, I'm sure. Before he came along, Jim was a hardworking, dedicated cop, okay he had some problems with his senses, and some major privacy issues, but he was always here! Ever since he met Blair, he's been, well, loosening up. And that's mostly a good thing, but today, it's just a pain. Megan's at home injured, and I miss herNo. That's not what I meant. What I meant was, that I'm short-handed. Yes that's it. I need one sentinel, one Megan- I mean Connor-, and one long-haired observer to complete my team, and get rid of all this damn paperwork. 

Speaking of Naomi -yes I know I wasn't, but I'm just trying to delude myself into thinking that I'm not thinking about Megan. It's not working, so I'll try harder-, what is up with that? Jim and Naomi Sandburg? That's just sick. I wonder if Jim knows he's trying to substitute her for Blair? It's obvious to the rest of Major Crimes, and I suspect that Naomi knows it too, but Jim....well, he always was rather dense when it came to relationships. 

I wonder how long it will take him to figure out he's in love with Blair. 

"Sir?" It's Rafe. Don't these people remember how to knock? 

"Yes, Brian?" 

"There's a couple of delivery men here to see you. Don't worry," he adds at my frown, "They've been checked out. Nothing's going to blow up." 

I sigh in relief. There's been way too much of that, lately. "Send them in." 

"Excuse me, Captain Banks?" 

That's what it says on the door, isn't it? At least, It did when I walked in this morning. "Yes," I confirm, trying to look busy. 

"Delivery for you." 

Well, obviously. "What is it?" I ask, irritably. I want to get back to daydreaming. 

The short man waves his hand over his shoulder, and another walks in, his face covered by the huge television set. I am going to kill Daryl! When I said he could use the credit card to buy anything he needed, I didn't really mean it. Then again, I could keep it here- strictly as a punishment, of course. 

I sign the clipboard the man offers and get Henry to show them out. Then I unpack the box, only to find that the instructions are in Japanese. I spend the next thirty minutes trying to figure it out, before I finally realise that it helps to turn the power switch on. This is really beginning to be one of those days. If Megan were here..... but she's not, and I'm really not that upset about it, except that we wouldn't be quite so busy if she were- 

"Sir?" It's Brian again. 

"Yes?" My frustration is evident, I'm sure. 

He comes in, making himself at home on the edge of my desk. "Pretty slow today, huh, Simon?" 

Oh great, just shatter that excuse, won't you? It was the best one so far, too. 

"So, what you doing?" 

Is it not obvious? "Trying to get this stupid piece of modern 'technology' to work." 

His eyes light up with interest. Two minutes later, the thing is set up, and Ricki Lake is welcoming viewers to her show, and "today we have some guests who would like to say to their lovers "I don't love youI love your son." 

Oh wow, now that sounds thrilling! I turn the television off and try to concentrate on that paperwork that I was supposed to have done by now. 

Ring, ring. Ahh.. perfect timing, the phone. 

Ring, ring. Yeah yeah, I'm getting there. "Major Crimes, Captain Banks speaking," 

"Simon? It's Connor. I have to get back to work NOW! Please, I'll do paperwork, anything, I'm going crazy here!" 

Ahh Megan, just what I wanted to hear. But I can't let her come back, because she was injured and can't move much. Ohh, I hope she's not in too much pain..... going crazy? 

"Megan, calm down, what's wrong? Can we do this later? I'm a bit short what with Jim and Blair away, and you injured." She sounds almost like she's hyperventilating. 

"Well there you go. You need me! Just get me out of here now!" 

Okay this is weird, There's a strangled scream on the other end and I'm starting to get a bit worried. What on earth is going on? 

Please Simon, Just let me come in.. I'm begging you!" 

Begging me, oh please do, Megan...... Hang on, begging to come back to work?? Not quite what I had in mind. "Megan, get a grip. What's wrong?" I'm definitely worried now. "What is going on over there?" 

She starts breathing deeply, trying to calm down. "I was just sitting here. Watching Ricki Lake, poor, sad, lonely, me. Anyway, I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, when on the television, Jim appears. Now I know I'm seeing things, so I thought, if I came back to work-" 

What? "What? Jim on Ricki Lake? You're kidding?" Or loony. At the moment, I think it's the latter. Putting the phone on speaker, I walk over to the newly installed TV and switch it back on. 

Sure enough there's Jim and Blair kissing. Or maybe devouring is the right word. That is really, _really_ hot! They're almost fused into one body and Blairs hips are..... well, maybe that's not something I should be watching- "Simon! Come back here! NOW!" 

Megan's voice brings me back out of the TV and I shift uncomfortably. My throat is unaccountably blocked, and my pants are suddenly very tight. My intellect is obviously not functioning, because all I can manage to Connor is "Wow." 

"Wow? What are you talking about? What wow? I'm going insane and all you can say is Wow? Help me, Simon!" 

Help her? I can help her! Clearing my throat, "You're not going mad, Connor. That actually happened." That actually happened! And if that can happen, then......... 

"What?" 

"That...ummm...that kiss, was real. I saw it too." Yeah, and I still see it. 

"You're not really trying to tell me that Jim actually......." Her voice fades. Then, "Wow." 

She's silent, and I know what she's doing. My eyes are back on the screen too, and is it just me, or is it hot in here? 

"Yeah. Wow. Ahh, Connor?" 

"Yeah, Simon?" she sounds kind of out of it, and that's a good thing. This way I can claim she was dreaming. 

"Umm, I was wondering, exactly, how bad is that injury?" 

* * *

Laughter, Love, and Life,  
Erynn

* * *

End Ricki Three. 


End file.
